Total Pony Island Interviews
by 13Zombie
Summary: All thirty-five contestants get interviewed in groups or alone to compete in season two.
1. A popular trio

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here with the most popular competitors from last season: Fluttershy, Applejack, and Princess Twilight Sparkle." Jimmy introduced.

"Glad to be here sugarcube." Applejack said.

"Same here." Twilight agreed.

"Um, it's great to be here." Fluttershy said feeling nervous.

"Alright, so lets talk about last season." Jimmy suggested. "Fluttershy, you won. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, but what about my-"

"Tell us how you felt when you won."

"Well, I never thought I was gonna win at first, but with my friends at my side I knew I could do it and didn't give up."

"Yeah, lets not forget that changeling being your target. Ah had to help you out so that way we could take her out and that's how both of us managed to get to the final three." Applejack added.

"At least you both had a chance to play." Twilight cuts in. "I however, was eliminated by Pinkie and nopony even noticed."

"Well can ya blame her?"

"I don't know but I did have the perfect plan. I wanted to come out of the shadows at the perfect time, then get to the final five at least."

"Considering Toad completely forgot about you, I don't think that was gonna work." Jimmy said.

"I guess we'll never know."

"Well I can tell you all you were the most favorites of the season by far. All three of you played different games throughout the season. Twilight you went from being hidden, to known, back to being hidden again. Fluttershy went from being hidden to a powerful player in the end. Applejack you had a tough start at first, but then you gave it your best effort and became a runner-up in the end. Somehow, all three of you didn't team up and join forces. I would've gone crazy if all three of you were in the finale." Jimmy explains.

"Well we were on separate teams at the beginning and only Pinkie was on my team." Twilight said. "Also, I think we all formed different alliances."

"Yeah, Fluttershy and I formed an alliance taking that changeling down. Twilight on the other hand was just doin her own thing." Applejack added.

"It was a strategy I used." Twilight pointed out.

"But didn't Pinkie eliminate you?" Fluttershy reminded her.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Twilight suggested.

"Sorry."

"Anyway lets move on to some fan questions." Jimmy insisted.

Time for some fans

 _"Applejack, if you get a chance to compete again, do you hope you have your sister on your team this time? You never were on the same team at all."_

"Darn tootin ah hope so." Applejack responded. "Ah barely got to spend time with mah little sister last season, but she did give her bully a run for her money. It was a little sad seeing her leave last time."

"Another comment."

 _"Fluttershy this question is for you. Are you in love with Discord?"_

Fluttershy's eyes widened with shock. "Umm, well we're just friends at the moment, but I can tell he really does like me alot.

"Moving on."

 _"Twilight, you were my favorite from last season. I thought all of your friends would make it past the merge, but I hope you compete in season two."_

"As I said before, it was a strategy." Twilight said.

"At least we all played a good game." Applejack said.

 _"I love Twilight and her friends. I hope they all get to the final six next and hope they compete next season."_

"Well it was fun, but some ponies especially Trixie were just a pain. I just hope I don't end up with Trixie, again." Twilight said.

"Are you saying you don't want compete again?" Jimmy asks in disbelief.

Everyone in the audience gasped at this; especially Applejack and Fluttershy.

"No I mean, the million would be nice and all but what if compete again and I'm the first one eliminated? That would be shocking and not to mention it'll leave a bad mark on my reputation. I don't think it would be alright, then I'll miss ponies I know and just quit." Twilight explains

Everyone gasped in horror again.

"Its true." Applejack agreed. "That guy Snails couldn't take it anymore and quit the game. Spike quit the game too because he thought we didn't need him. Ah was gonna quit too to be honest, ah missed mah little sis after she got eliminated before we merged teams. Ah mean the game does get to most ponies because it's just too hard."

"I know, everypony had to work hard, play hard, and try even harder. Total Pony is not easy to most ponies." Fluttershy said.

"Sorry its just you're BORING ME TO DEATH!" Jimmy complains. "Lighten up girls."

"That's alright, we can manage." Applejack said.

All three ponies looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Applejack in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Fluttershy in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Twilight in season two.**


	2. Ask the crusaders

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with the one and only Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and lets not forget Button Mash." Jimmy introduces.

Button wasn't listening because he was more focused on his joy boy.

"BUTTON!"

"Wha what's going on?" He asks curiously.

"It's an interview for the next season." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Well you each have a chance to compete in season two. All of you; except Button Mash competed last season, so you must tell me everything." Jimmy said.

"Tell you about what?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"That'll be up to the fans to decide that."

"What does that mean?" Apple Bloom asks him.

"Time for some fan questions."

Time for fans

"Okay, I'll press the call button and you have 10 seconds to answer it. If you can't answer it in time, then you'll be doused in flour." Jimmy explains.

"Alright, let's do this." Scootaloo said.

 _"Hello, this question is for Scootaloo. Why did you still follow Rainbow Dash even though you're both not on the same team?"_

"Well, Rainbow Dash is like the coolest pony ever." Scootaloo exclaims.

"Uh Scootaloo, the question." Apple Bloom reminded her.

"Five seconds left." Jimmy said.

5, 4, 3, 2

"What was the question again?" Scootaloo asked again, but the buzzer is heard and flour immediately fell down on top of her leaving her completely covered in flour coughing.

 _"Apple Bloom, what were your best moments on the island and the worst?"_

"Oh, my worst was having Diamond Tiara on my team, but the best part was being with my friends and helping out my big sis and Fluttershy."

Bell dings.

 _"Hey Sweetie Belle, name five ponies you don't like on Total Pony, GO!"_

Sweetie Belle grew nervous. "Um, well there was Trixie, Diamond, uh does it have to be my teammates or-" A buzzer is heard and Sweetie Belle gets covered in flour too and coughs as well.

"Last caller."

 _"Hey Button Mash I wanna know what are your favorite games?"_

"Whoa, I thought no one would ask me that. It's hard picking a favorite, but I like all of them really. There's my joy boy, and my game system that I always have at my house with tons of AHHH!" Button was cut by flour getting doused all over him. "Hey! I was answering the question."

"Well, not in ten seconds you didn't. You were still talking, but since Apple Bloom wasn't the only one who didn't get covered in flour she wins." Jimmy explains.

"Wahoo!" Apple Bloom cheers. "What did I win?"

"Nothing. Now I'm gonna ask you all questions. First Scootaloo, in episode 6 you were voted out because of Chrysalis's trickery."

"Well I didn't know it was her." Scootaloo protested. "She used my weakness against me and got me eliminated."

"Alright Apple Bloom, before the merge, you were voted out because everyone on your team found out you were throwing challenges."

"It was for a good reason though, ah wanted to get rid of Diamond Tiara at first but ah found out Fluttershy needed my help. That's why ah did it so ah could help Fluttershy get closer to Discord." Apple Bloom replied.

"Anyway we're out of time for this interview, so we'll see if any of them get on the next season and get themselves cleaned up from all that flour." Jimmy finishes.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Apple Bloom in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Scootaloo in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Sweetie Belle in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Button Mash in season two.**


	3. The odd pairing

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. Anyway, I'm here with two new competitors who are known as the odd pairing. Please welcome: Big Macintosh and Ms. Cheerilee." Jimmy introduced.

"Thank you. It's great to be here." Cheerilee said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"So you two are new to this season and this is your first time competing with us."

"It sure is."

"Eeyup."

"Okay then lets move on to some fan questions."

Time for fans

 _"Cheerilee, I want to know how it was back at school without half of your students there?"_

"Well, it was kinda quiet at first, but it wasn't the same seeing them compete with each other." Cheerilee replied. "When Sweetie Belle was in the finale, I was so proud of her for getting that far. Oh and Apple Bloom and Applejack were great too right Big Mac?"

"Eeyup."

"Uh is that all he says?" Jimmy asks.

"Nope."

"Okay next."

 _"If you both compete this season, do you hope you both will make friends and alliances?"_

"Well I'm not sure about that, but if so we just want to play fair and square with no mistakes."

"Eeyup."

"Okay here's another caller."

 _"This was a few seasons back, but Cheerilee, what was it like competing on Total Magic Pony Island?"_

"It was a bad experience back then." She shudders. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Nope."

"Well that's it for this interview and goodbye."

* * *

 **Comment if you want Big Macintosh in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Cheerilee in season two.**


	4. The true foe

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. Anyway, I'm here with the one the only, the one who took down two players and made it to the final five, the recently brought back to life: Queen Chrysalis!!" Jimmy introduced.

Everyone in the audience booed loudly and began throwing tomatoes at her.

"Hey! Who is throwing tomatoes?" Chrysalis angrily asks.

"Pretty much everyone." Jimmy replied.

"I find it pretty insulting."

"Well there are riots in certain places because you mafe the final five Chrysalis."

"Are you sure they're riots?"

Right on cue, a chair was thrown directly at a TV breaking it.

"Never mind."

"Uh Chrysalis, I won't say much. Could you just tell us about your experience with Total Pony?

"I thought you'd never ask James."

"Please don't ever call me that."

"I watch previous seasons of Total Pony Island at the hive and it seemed like fun to try. When I got to the island, I looked too confident on winning; until Twilight and her friends showed up; especially that pegasus. She just makes me so mad along with that pesky Applejack."

"Yeah, but by the end of the season they bested everyone."

"That was pure luck and you know it. They should be thanking me gor getting that far."

"Well then let's move on to fan questions."

"I have fans?"

"Sure, lets go with that."

Time for fans

 _"*snickers* Well, well, well if it isn't Chrysalis the loser."_

"Hey! I thought you said fans." Chrysalis growled angrily.

"Yeah, but haters are much better this way." Jimmy shrugged.

 _"I wanna know Chrissy, what was it like getting kicked, socked, and shoved on national television?"_

"Well if you must know I found it was pretty insulting. Due to my shapeshifting powers I had, I was able to put a stop to Discord's friendship with Fluttershy."

"Well here's another comment." Jimmy said.

"Oh great." Chrysalis face hoofed.

 _"I just want to know if you felt cheated out of the game."_

"Of course I was cheated. Can we stop and talk about how no one helped me after I wad unconscious for a long time. What do I get in return? Angry ranting and hate mail because of my strategy playing the game. Oh I'm so mean, I voted out somepony's favorite. I was ensuring my team would win, and I even voted out two players on the opposite team. I was never trying to hurt anyone, I was a team player I did exactly what that jerk Toad asked us to do. Somehow when I got to the keep first, he changed the rules and I got knocked in the lava. I did exactly what he said, and just because a white filly manages to KO a bunch of monsters she won immunity. I had a full access pass to the final four, that pegasus would have been eliminated."

"Okay seeing she is ready to blow, we'll end the interview here." Jimmy said.

"I was cheated, CHEATED!!!"

Comment if you want Chrysalis in season two


	5. Rivalry

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. Anyway, I'm here with a unique trio: Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, and Gilda."

"Yeah considering they both still hold a grudge against me." Rainbow Dash remarks dryly.

"Got that right." Lightning Dust agreed.

"Okay, so Rainbow Dash and Gilda, both of you competed on Returns AND ended up on the same team; even though you still don't like each other." Jimmy said.

"Yeah because she chose her friends over me when I first came to visit her." Gilda remarks.

"Hey! You need to get over it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah I never got over how you chose your friends over being a wonderbolt." Lightning Dust pointed out.

"Oh come on, you both need to get over it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Back to our interview, Gilda, after episode seven you got eliminated after the challenge." Jimmy said.

"Don't blame me, those buttons should've been labelled." Gilda protested. "But it was funny seeing Dash behind bars at the time."

"Man, I really wish I saw that." Lightning Dust chuckles.

"Yeah like you really would experience it." Rainbow Dash huffed.

"And Rainbow Dash, you were eliminated on episode nine because you were left on an island that exploded." Jimmy explains.

"Well I did to save my team."

"Now that was being loyal, you sacrificed your team's chances off winning and got voted off."

"Man, I really wanted see that happen." Lightning Dust said.

"Which one? Where she got eliminated or when she was left on the island that exploded." Gilda asks.

"Both."

"Lets move on to fans." Jimmy suggested.

Time for fans

"Here's the first call."

 _"Rainbow Dash, you were my favorite from last season. It was sad to see you leave before the merge, I thought you'd last longer."_

"Well, I tried making an alliance with my friends, but that didn't work out." Rainbow Dash said. "I thought about getting Scootaloo on my side but we were on separate teams at the beginning.

 _"Rainbow Dash who can't you stand the most? Gilda or Lightning Dust?"_

"Yeah I'm gonna say both of them obviously." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh like we can't stand you right now." Gilda replied.

"Ditto." Lightning Dust agreed.

"You wanna take this outside?" Rainbow suggested.

"Like we have no other option." Gilda said.

"Bring it on." Lightning Dust glared at her.

"Let's end this interview before this gets ugly." Jimmy insisted.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Gilda in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Lightning Dust in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Rainbow Dash in season two.**


	6. Bestie Interview

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with two ponies who are closer than ever: Lyra Heartstrings and her bestie Bon Bon.

"Hello everyone." Bon Bon waves to the audience.

"Has anyone told you that you have nice hands?" Lyra asked.

"Oh, um no they haven't, but thanks." Jimmy blushes. "Moving on, so you two are new to this season. Would you mind telling me about yourselves?"

"Well, we both first met back in Ponyville." Lyra began.

"Then, we became best friends forever." Bon Bon finishes.

"Sounds like you two are really close. Anyway lets move onto fan questions." Jimmy insists.

Time for fans

"Here's our first caller."

 _"This question is for both Lyra and Bon Bon. If you both get on season two, do you hop you end up on the same team?"_

"I hope so." Bon Bon answered. "I just don't what'll happen if we were on separate teams."

"If it did, then we just have to make it to the merge without getting eliminated." Lyra said.

"Here's another caller."

 _"I hope you both make it to season two. You're a great pair."_

"Aww thanks." Lyra said.

"I hope so too." Bon Bon agreed.

"Well that's all the time we have for this interview." Jimmy said before the interview ended.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Lyra in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Bon Bon in season two.**


	7. A Chaotic Interview

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with Lord of Chaos himself: the one and only Discord!" Jimmy introduced.

"Such an honor to be here." Discord said.

"By the way, what type of creature are you?"

"A draconequus to be more precise."

"Okay, moving on so Discord, when you competed on Returns. What was it like to compete against others?"

"Well if you must know it felt kinda different than hosting this before. At first, I was happy to be on the same team as Fluttershy, but then when the merge happened she didn't speak to me."

"You do know that Chrysalis did cause a rift between you two right?"

"Yes I know that, but after that I completely lost it."

"Not to mention you burning Toad and kidnapping Fluttershy."

"Oh come you know he deserved it, but I immediately regret what I did to Fluttershy."

"Also, after that fiasco, you got voted out by Fluttershy and came in 7th."

"Well I was shocked at first, but after she explained why she did it I guess I couldn't stay mad at her."

"Sounds like you took a liking to her. Alright, time for some fan questions."

Time for fans

 _"Hey Discord, I wanna know which do you like being the most. A competitor or a host?"_

"Hmm, I gonna have to say I enjoyed hosting these competitions more than being a part of them." Discord responded.

"Next caller."

 _"Discord, I like that you burned Toad to a crisp last season. He totally deserved that, do you think you can give him more?"_

"Well if he even pushes me over the limit again, then I'll see what I can do." Discord thought.

"Anyways, that's all the time we have for this interview. I'm Discord and that's Jimmy, and I bid you farewell." Discord finishes off.

"Hey! That's my line!" Jimmy complains.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Discord in season two.**


	8. A Dragon and Pony Show

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with Twilight's assistant: Spike and his one true love Rarity." Jimmy introduced.

"Thank you everyone. It's too much." Rarity said smiling.

"Happy to be here too." Spike said.

"Now lets talk about last season." Jimmy insisted. "Spike, after episode four you came in 18th place because you quit the game. Care to explain that?"

"Well, I had to because I felt like I wasn't needed. I immediately regret doing that after l abandoned Rarity leaving her without me protecting her." Spike explained.

"Oh Spike, we'll never ignore you again. I promise." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you came in sixth place after the kart challenge." Jimmy said.

"Well I thought I would've lasted longer, but I don't understand why it wasn't Trixie."

"You kinda deserve it for going against your friend's back." Jimmy reminded her.

"Uh Rarity, what did happen?" Spike asks her.

"I already established to never speak of that again." Rarity grunted.

"Okay then, onto the fans."

Time for fans

 _"Spike, I thought you'd last longer, you were my favorite. I hope you compete again, and Rarity too."_

"Well this time, no quitting again." Spike said confidently. "Oh, and I hope I have Rarity on my team again."

 _"Rarity, I think you got unfairly eliminated. You need to get on season two for redemption. I'll be rooting for you."_

"Thank you, and I hope so." Rarity said.

 _"This question is for both of you, when did you two first kiss?"_

"It happened a while back when it was my birthday." Spike said feeling nervous. "Let me just say you would not want to see it."

"Okay, then that's all the time we have for now." Jimmy finishes.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Rarity in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Spike in season two.**


	9. A Hypnotic Interview

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with the one and only hypnotist I've known: Spiral Swirl!" Jimmy introduced.

"The pleasure is all mine." Spiral Swirl said.

"So Dr. Spiral Swirl, we know nothing about you."

"Well, I'm really good with hypnotism and alot of ponies came to me for a therapy session."

"You must be the greatest therapist everyone was talking about. Have you been watching Total Pony Island recently?"

"Well that's what I do during my spare time other than hypnotizing."

"So have ever thought about-Wait, HYPNOTIZING?!"

"Perhaps I should show you how it works." Spiral Swirl took out her watch and levitated it directly in front of Jimmy's eyes swinging it back and forth. "Just relax and look at the watch."

"No I won't." Jimmy tries to resist.

"Yes you will, you must relax. So relaxed that you're feeling sleepy, and when I count to five you will suddenly shut your eyes and become sleepy. One, two, three, four, five."

As soon as she said five, Jimmy eyes were closed and fell in a deep sleep.

"Now when I count to five again, you will have no memory of anything I just told you a few minutes ago; including my hypnotizing session. One, two, three, four, five."

When she said five, Jimmy woke up completely unhypnotized but had no memory of her mentioning hypnosis.

"So what were you saying Jimmy?"

"Uh, I guess I forgot." Jimmy said not remembering.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"No, I guess there's no time for questions, comments, or anything else. I guess we'll end the interview here."

"Gladly." Spiral Swirl smiled.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Spiral Swirl in season two.**

 **If you don't know who this character is, then read this story 'Bad Therapy' and that'll tell you who she is.**


	10. The Music Duo

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with the music duo: Octavia and Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia just waves to the crowd while Vinyl just sits there jamming on her headphones.

"Uh can she hear anything with those on?" Jimmy asks.

"She's like this a lot." Octavia replied.

"Well seeing as you're both new to this season, did you watch the series back?"

"I'm kinda interested into this competition." Octavia said. "Although, Vinyl did compete in Total Magic Pony Island awhile back."

"Can she tell me how it was?"

Vinyl took off her headphones for second. "Well I was the first one eliminated at first. After that, I was given another chance to compete and I won."

"That must've been exciting." Jimmy said. "Onto the fans."

Time for fans

"Here's a caller."

 _"Although Vinyl does have her headphones on majority of the time, are you more aware of what's happening around you?"_

"Yeah, I have these on all the time, but yeah I know what's happening around me." Vinyl responds.

"Next caller."

 _"Both of you love music a lot, but I need to know what do you both listen to?"_

"I'm more into classical music." Octavia answered. "Vinyl on the other hand, listens to that techno and new age stuff."

"I'm also a DJ if you must know. They call me DJ PON-3 which is my stage name." Vinyl points out.

"Sounds like this is the end of the interview for now. So I we'll have to end the interview here." Jimmy finishes.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Octavia in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Vinyl in season two.**


	11. A pony from another world

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with a brand new face to the season. Not to mention she's from another world, please welcome: Sunset Shimmer!" Jimmy introduces.

"Well thanks for having me here." Sunset said.

"Glad you're here, so you've watched the return series and played before?"

"I have but when I competed in the competition, I was unfairly voted off by Diamond Tiara's trickery in the past. I was also surprised that Pinkie even eliminated Twilight from the game even though she was ignored during the returns season."

"Well can you blame her?"

"Kinda, but I was rooting for her back home."

"Oh, well that must've been a shock to you. Now lets move onto some fan questions."

Time for fans

 _"It's been awhile since you've seen Twilight, do you hope you see her again?"_

"I hope so, I mean I would be surprised if we're on the same team and she remembers me."

"Next caller."

 _"If you compete next season, will your friends back in your world wonder where you are?"_

"Never thought about it, but I'm sure I can get a message to them."

"Here's the last call."

 _"Sunset, I hope get on season two. I want to know if you were thinking about starting any alliances if you do."_

"I guess if I do, I wouldn't mind starting one with Princess Twilight."

"Okay, I guess that's all the time we have for this interview." Jimmy ended.

 **Comment if you want Sunset Shimmer in season two.**


	12. The Party Ponies

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with two ponies who competed in returns. Welcoming the party ponies: Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich." Jimmy announces.

"Oooh is the place where the party is?" Pinkie asks.

"What do you think this is? A birthday party?"

"If this is where the party is, then we've come to the right place."

"There's isn't a party. Now both of you competed in Returns and surprisingly ended up on the same team. Can you tell me all about your experiences from competing on the island?"

"It was the best experience we've ever had. Everypony was so nice; including my friends. The only ponies who weren't nice were Trixie and that griffon." Pinkie explains.

"Then what happened was we battled bears, bad guys, ghosties, and it was intense." Cheese added.

"It was fun until Sweetie Belle eliminated you." Pinkie said.

"About that, I'm pretty sure she might have done that by accident."

"Oh and we also took down a koopa is what I think it was. No wait, actually it might have been me."

Phone rings and Jimmy answers it. "Hello?"

"Is this the Toad Town Pizza Parlor?"

"No, this is the Total Pony Special. Who is this?"

"Is that the person we called for the party planning?"

"NO! I'm running out of time and we haven't gotten a single caller."

"Oooh, do you think one of them has a party they need?"

"How did you two get far last season?"

"Well we were just being ourselves." Cheese smiled.

"What does that even mean?"

"PARTY TIME!" Both ponies said together.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Cheese Sandwich in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Pinkie Pie in season two.**


	13. A Royal Interview

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with one mysterious princess that was on the Returns season. Along with her sister who's new to this series. Please welcome Princesses Luna and Celestia!" Jimmy announces.

"Why it is a pleasure to be here James." Celestia said.

"Oh um no one has ever called me James; except my mother."

"It is a shame she's no longer with us." Luna said.

"What? How did you know that?" Jimmy asks in shock.

"Personally, I can't tell you why but with every push comes a pull."

"Oh, so what was it like on Total Pony Island Returns placing 17th and all?"

"I was absent from Equestria for awhile. I did miss my royal duties helping ponies with their dreams. I guess leaving the competition early was a sign that I was needed back in Equestria."

"For both of you, what was it like without each other?"

"Well it was a little quiet without my dear sister around." Celestia said.

"That's how I felt too. However, Chrysalis got what she deserved for all the lying and cheating she's done throughout the season. Like some ponies say: For every push comes a pull. In the end she was pulled back hard." Luna explains.

"So its as if you're glad you left the game."

"Of course, if I were in the game any longer, then I don't know what would have happened to the dreamworld."

"Oh that's what you do. You watch over other ponies' dreams?"

"Yes. It was my job to help ponies with their nightmares and fix it. However, it was inevitable that Snips was voted out first. Spike had a heart of gold and a love spot for Rarity while Blueblood had a heart that was tainted, but he has a chance to change his ways. Scootaloo on the other hand has been looking up to Rainbow Dash for awhile but she needs to keep herself under control. As for Gilda, there's not really much to say about her. Diamond Tiara and Apple Bloom don't see eye to eye. Apple Bloom is more neutral than Diamond, but it's Diamond temper that's a problem. Twilight and Pinkie were aggressive, but had it coming."

"Though I must give my faithful student some props for she did truly find herself." Celestia said. "Discord on the other hand was an oddball, and so was Trixie. Sweetie Belle had a nice and gentle heart, and so Twilight's friends: Applejack and Fluttershy."

"The only one that was very random was that Cheese Sandwich guy. There was just something about him that I just don't understand." Luna thought.

"I could've listed that any better, but lets go on to fan comments." Jimmy said.

"Fans?" Both princesses asked.

Time for fans

"It's a segment where we read comments sent to the Total Pony Special. Here's the first one."

 _"I would love to see both of you play, especially Luna she got eliminated early because of Chrysalis and she needs redemption."_

"It's nice to be loved by a fan of ours." Celestia said.

 _"Luna had a little bit of time on the island. I want her and your sister on season two."_

"Wow, that's wonderful." Luna said.

 _"If they both get on season two, then I hope they can be in the finale. We want the Princesses!"_

"Well I think it's clear that you both have more fans than haters."

"Yes, but if we do play, then perhaps we'll play it like my sister did last time." Celestia said. "Only this time, we might make some allies along the way."

"Yes, that is quite good in these games like these." Luna agreed. "A second chance may be what I need."

"But what about your royal duties?" Jimmy asks.

"It's simple, my task is to raise the sun each and every morning." Celestia said.

"I have to raise the moon, and also check the dreamworld." Luna said.

"It's been great chatting with you, but my sister and I must leave."

"Okay well-" Jimmy just realized both princesses left the room already. "Hmm, they come and go fast."

* * *

 **Comment if you want Princess Celestia in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Princess Luna in season two.**


	14. The spoiled brats

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with two ponies who are both infamous, not to mention they're both fillies. Please welcome Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon!" Jimmy introduced.

"Let's just get on with it." Diamond said.

"Yeah, we don't have all day with this you know." Silver Spoon added.

"You two just got here, and besides Diamond Tiara, you came in twelfth place on Returns."

"I would've lasted a little longer if that blank flank was eliminated instead of me."

"Well, you were being bossy to your team. Also, tell it to Apple Bloom because it was all her idea." Jimmy said. "So Silver Spoon, you're new to this season and competed before?"

"Yeah, Diamond and I were on the same team, but last time I was the third one eliminated."

"Well that must have been hard for you. So both of you will be asked questions by the audience and you'll answer them. Your answers determine whether or not you get on season two. Now then let's listen to our callers."

Time for fans.

 _"Here's my question for both of you. If you were to get on season two, what would be your strategies?"_

"Well if that were to happen, my strategy would be getting rid of the weak players first such as those blank flanks for starters." Diamond answered.

"I'm with Diamond on that answer." Silver Spoon agreed.

"Wow, you two really hold a grudge between those three. Care to explain?"

"Not interested." Diamond turns away. "Let's go Silver Spoon."

"Hmph." Silver Spoon follows her leaving the stage.

"Man those two are really bratty these days." Jimmy thought.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Diamond Tiara in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Silver Spoon in season two.**


	15. The Bolts' Interview

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with two brand new competitors. Not to mention they're both Wonderbolts to be precise. Please welcome Spitfire and Soarin!" Jimmy introduced.

"Hey glad were here." Soarin said.

"Yeah I guess." Spitfire just rolled her eyes.

"Seeing as you're both new to Total Pony, you must tell me about what it's like at the Wonderbolt Academy."

"I'm actually the leader of the academy, and Soarin here is in the academy training to be wonderbolt. Also, Rainbow Dash is in the academy too."

"Well then lets get on with fan questions."

Time for fans.

 _"My question for both of you is how will you play the game if you get on season two?"_

"Well I guess I need to lead my team to victory and try hard to avoid getting eliminated." Spitfire thought.

"I would try not screwing up in each challenge and probably make a few allies." Soarin answered.

 _"Soarin, do you like Rainbow Dash as a friend?"_

Soarin blushes after that question was asked. "Well, *laughs nervously* we do see each other, so yeah I guess she is a friend of mine."

"I think you might have a soft spot for her." Jimmy said. "Well other than your Wonderbolt Academy, do you two have any other hobbies?"

"Uh, not really." Spitfire said.

"Same here." Soarin agreed.

"Okay then, hope you get on season two and that's the end of this interview."

* * *

 **Comment if you want Soarin in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Spitfire in season two.**


	16. The Great and Powerful Interview

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with a past competitor who's dressed as a magician, and took out Rainbow Dash to make it to the semifinals. Please put your hands together for Trixie!" Jimmy announced.

"That's The Great and Powerful Trixie to you." Trixie corrected.

"So Trixie tell me about your experience on Returns."

"Well I still had a grudge against Twilight and her friends awhile back, but I guess now she's not as bad as I thought."

"When you were put on the same team as her, how did you take it?"

"At first, it was frustrating being on the same team as her and it was more frustrating when her crazy pink friend was on my team too."

"In the end, you came in fourth place."

"It was a shock that the white filly chose me to eliminate. I thought she would have been gone already."

"Not to mention you had arguments with her and she won invincibility more than you. Although, you didn't win any challenges when the merge happened.

"Yeah I know." Trixie grunted.

"Okay now onto some fans."

Time for fans.

 _"Trixie, I'm curious to know why you've had a grudge against Twilight and her friends in the past?"_

"Well if you must know, Twilight managed to stop an ursa minor which was something I couldn't do. I came back with a magical amulet and challenged her to a magic duel and ran her out of town, but then we had a rematch and lets just say I left town for a long time plotting my revenge." Trixie explains.

 _"I was hoping you would win Returns Trixie, but hey at least you came in the top four so that's good right?"_

"Not really I was hoping I'd win but then Sweetie Belle eliminated me."

"Well you kinda kept arguing with Applejack and none of you realized she finished ahead of you." Jimmy points out.

"Well I'm leaving now." Trixie disappears off the set.

"Hey where did she go?" Jimmy looks around. "Oh there you are."

"No I'm not." Trixie runs off the stage.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Trixie in season two.**


	17. The weird duo

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with two past competitors Snips and Snails." Jimmy introduced.

"Hey Jimmy." Snips waves.

"Yeah were happy to be here." Snails said.

"Anyway, both of you competed on Returns and ended up on separate teams. Snips, you were the first one voted out and Snails quit the game after episode eight and placed 14th. Do you mind telling me about those experiences?"

"Well, being the first one eliminated was pretty bad for me." Snip responded.

"I quit the game because it was lonely without Snips on the island. Diamond Tiara was being bossy to me and Trixie and Apple Bloom would not stop talking for a long time. It was just not enjoyable." Snails added.

"So what is enjoyable to you two?"

Both of them shrugged.

"Oh...well should we move onto some fan questions?" Jimmy suggested.

"Wait we have fans?" Snails asks in confusion.

"Surprisingly, yes."

Time for fans

"Here the first one."

 _"Hello Snails, I just want to know in your alliance, who would you have voted off first?"_

"I don't know, Trixie and Diamond Tiara were just annoying, so was Pinkie. That Cheese Sandwich guy was just doing random things and Apple Bloom was constantly talking." Snails replied. "The only one that didn't bug me was Sweetie Belle, so any of the other five choices were my best guess."

"So what do you guys do when you're home?"

"We don't know, but we do go to school." Snips answered.

"Here's what someone else asked."

 _"Between the two of you, who is the smartest one?"_

"I am." They both answered then looked at each other.

"No he is." Both of them said.

"Okay then, lets end this interview here before things get ugly between these two." Jimmy insists.

* * *

 **Comment if you want Snails in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Snips in season two.**


	18. An Interview in Time

"Hello everyone my name is Jimmy and you're tuning into the Total Pony Special, well a part of it anyways. I'm here meeting with a new set of competitors: a scientist and a gray pegasus. Please welcome Doctor Whooves and Derpy Hooves!" Jimmy introduced.

"Uh my name is Ditzy Doo." Derpy corrected.

"She's mostly like this." The doc said.

"Well seeing as you're both new to the season, do you mind telling me what hobbies you like to do?"

"I'm a scientist and also a time traveler." Doctor Whooves said.

"I like muffins." Derpy answered.

"Uh are your eyes always lik-"

"Wait don't talk to her eyes about that." The doc cuts Jimmy off.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me okay?"

"Alright then onto the fans."

Time for fans.

 _"Doctor Whooves, which name do you prefer? Your original? The Doc? Or Time Turner?"_

"That's a tough one for me, but it doesn't matter what you call me."

 _"Derpy, when did you two first meet? I'm dying to know."_

"Well Derpy is a mailmare and sometimes she travels in time with me." The Doc responded. "Sometimes I offer her muffins to make her feel better."

"Did someone say muffins?" Derpy asked. "Where?"

"Is she mostly like that too?" Jimmy asks curiously.

"Yeah, but I got used to it."

* * *

 **Comment if you want Doctor Whooves in season two.**

 **Comment if you want Derpy in season two.**

 **That's the last interview for now. I'll post who wil be revealed on a separate story. Only 17 of them will be on season two, one new character will be revealed daily. Hope one of you favorites get on season two. Look for it on 'Character Reveal for Season Two'.**


End file.
